


My Little Samshine

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loving Gabriel, M/M, Scared Sam, Sweetness, Tender Sex, does this count as fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam's scared of being tied up during sex. Gabriel doesn't like it when his lover's scared. So, he lovingly helps Sam start to overcome his fear.





	My Little Samshine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not supposed to be this long, lol. Why can smut never just be smut when I write it?!
> 
> I own nothing.

Sam drew in a shaky breath, trembling. He was not usually one for feeling scared too often. And he felt stupid for feeling fearful now. But the tears clinging to his lashes was showing just the intensity of his anxiety.

“G-gabe, I-I don’t know about t-this.” Sam whimpered softly as he shifted his weight nervously. His hands clenched into fists and he moved his wrists uneasily. The silk ribbon wrapped around his wrists glided softly over his skin.

“Shh… It’s okay, Sam. You’re safe.” Gabriel whispered tenderly as he leaned his head forward to lovingly kiss Sam’s chest. The angel’s hands stroked down Sam’s trembling sides to rest on his flanks. He stroked the skin there with his thumbs as he nuzzled at Sam’s throat.

“You trust me right, Samshine?” Gabriel asked gently. His words more to remind Sam rather than guilt him. He made small soothing sounds to the hunter while he awaited a reply. He smiled sadly when Sam shakily nodded.

“O-of course, G-gabe.” Sam choked out, anxiety making it hard to speak. His breathing quickened a bit, he didn’t like not being able to see. He had been bound and tortured so many times over the years that this was not his idea of relaxing. But, it was Tuesday, so that meant they did whatever Gabriel wanted.

“Sammy, relax.” Gabriel pleaded gently. He manifested his primary wings and brought them forwards, making a protective barrier around him and Sam. He lovingly brushed them against Sam’s bare skin, keeping him in the present.

“G-gabe…” Sam whimpered again. His voice was wet, like he was on the verge of a sob. His breathing hitched uneasily.

“Shh… You’re okay.” Gabriel cooed softly, stroking down Sam’s abdomen and over his pelvic bone. His fingers tenderly trailed to Sam’s hip and massaged it gently, “You’re safe, Sam. You’re completely capable of escaping your bindings. They’re not tied, remember?” Gabriel slowly reminded his lover. Sam swallowed thickly as he tested the ribbon binding his wrists behind his back. He whimpered but relaxed a bit more.

“Let me take care of you, Sam.” The angel whispered softly as he stretched up as much as he could to lightly kiss at the hunter’s lips. Sam mewled pitifully but dipped his head a bit in order to complete he kiss.

Gabriel needed to do this for Sam. Sam always put aside his pleasure in bed in order to bring Gabriel pleasure. This time, the angel wanted Sam to feel everything. But he had needed to keep Sam from touching, that’s why Sam was bound.

Sam sniffled and settled down a bit more on Gabriel’s bent knees. He took a shaky breath and slowly spread his legs. He licked his lips and took a steadying breath, working through the anxiety.

“O-okay, Gabe.” Sam whispered weakly, still scared but trusting his boyfriend.

“I got you, Hot Stuff.” Gabriel reassured tenderly, kissing across Sam’s chest. He licked tenderly and nibbled at the hunter’s ribs teasingly. The little gesture made Sam flush softly and moan. Gabriel smiled against his skin, knowing his lover was starting to feel better.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, summing a small bottle of lube. He slowly dragged hot kisses along Sam’s throat, listening to him moan, to keep him relaxed. While the angel did this, he lubed his fingers and added a little extra grace to warm it.

“I love you, Sammy.” The angel whispered sweetly as he dipped his hand between Sam’s legs.

“L-love you t-too, Gabe.” Sam squeaked as Gabriel quickly found his human’s entrance and began to lovingly trace it with a lubed finger. The angel’s sad smile turned a little brighter as Sam began to gasp and tremble for a new reason.

“Feel good, Samshine?” Gabriel inquired tenderly, wanting to make this good for Sam. He wanted his lover to not be so anxious anymore. Things had gotten to the point where Sam freaked out about any bondage play, even if it was Gabriel that was bound. Gabriel didn’t like it when his lover was anxious and scared.

Sam whimpered softly in need in reply to Gabriel’s question. He nodded tightly and curled down, nuzzling at Gabriel’s throat for comfort. Gabriel’s free hand came up to stroke Sam’s hair, making sure the blindfold was secure.

“You mean the world to me, Moose.” Gabriel whispered while he pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s ear. The finger he had slowly relaxing Sam’s entrance, gingerly pushed in. Sam gritted his teeth and hissed at the discomfort of penetration.

Not long after they had started this relationship, the two had agreed that each time would be like the first. So, Gabriel used his grace to make sure Sam’s body always returned to its natural state before Sam had ever had anal sex.

So, each time, penetration hurt and was uncomfortable. Yet, this added to the pleasure. It reminded them both that only Gabriel made love to Sam and that he was never cruel in his love because penetration was always done with the utmost care.

Gabriel nuzzled and kissed at Sam’s throat and shoulder. His finger moved slowly in and out of his lover, tenderly working him open. He could feel Sam’s insides twitch needily around him. Sam wanted him now but forcing penetration now could tear the hunter. Gabriel refused to do that.

“Soon, Baby. Just hold on. I got you, Sam.” Gabriel worked in a second finger, lovingly stretching his lover’s hole. His preparation was so slow and gentle that he soon had Sam slumped against him, panting hard. Almost all traces of the hunter’s anxiety were gone, he was lost in a blissful daze now.

Gabriel’s free hand stroked Sam’s hair, every three strokes he would trail his fingers down Sam’s spine tenderly. His other hand carefully made sure that the hunter was nice and stretched. By the time he was done, Sam was weakly fucking himself on the archangel’s fingers.

“G-gabe, p-please.” Sam pleaded hoarsely and weakly pulled at his bonds but didn’t break them.

“Okay, you’re ready, Sammy.” Gabriel lovingly kissed at Sam’s throat, making the hunter moan loudly. Gabriel then guided his cock to his human’s waiting entrance. He smiled and groaned softly in bliss as Sam slowly sank down, taking his full length in one go.

Sam clenched his eyes shut tight behind the blindfold as he bottomed-out. He gasped in discomfort. He was so unbearably full. Gabriel’s cock felt way too hot and way too big for the hunter’s passage.

“You okay, Sam?” Gabriel asked in concern, growing serious. It felt amazing being in Sam but they also never did penetration that quickly so Gabriel was worried. Hurting Sam was something he never wanted to do.

“L-little tight.” Sam whispered in reply but he nuzzled at Gabriel’s jaw, “But I-I’m okay, babe. You got me. I-I know you’ll make it feel g-good.”

“Right you are, Bucko. Just relax, Sammy.” Gabriel helped Sam sit up straight. The hunter gasped and let out a small groaned. But he soon began to raise himself up and then let himself sink down on Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel smiled as he watched, so glad the kid was finally hard now.

When they first had Sam sit on Gabriel’s lap, wearing the bindings, he had been completely soft. No matter what they had tried, he was always too anxious to get it up. It took all of Gabriel’s tender care to ease Sam to arousal.

“Mmm… That’s feels so good, Sam.” Gabriel practically purred in bliss as Sam sank down on his cock again. A familiar pressure and heat started to pool in Gabriel’s belly. Sam’s passage was so tight, so perfect. His Sam was always so perfect.

“Geez, you’re so beautiful, Sam.” Gabriel whispered in awe as he watched Sam slowly fuck himself on the angel’s cock. The hunter’s mouth was open in a soundless gasp, long spine arching as he forced Gabriel to hit his prostate. The cry of ecstasy that left Sam had Gabriel’s eyes rolling back and his hips bucking up into the hunter’s prostate yet again.

The hunter was soon a writhing mess atop of Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel treasured him tenderly with touch. One hand slowly stroked the hunter’s cock while the other hand lovingly traced over old scars.

Sam hated it when Gabriel looked at his scars. He thought they were ugly, that they told stories of a monster masquerading as a monster hunter. But Gabriel only read an epic tale of a dashing hero in the story those scars told. So, he silently adored them now that Sam could not see him do it.

“C’mon, Samshine, cum for me.” Gabriel cooed wistfully as he stroked Sam’s cock. He slowly stroked up, massaged the head for just a moment, then thumbed the slit before starting the cycle all over again. His hand was filthy with pre-cum and he loved it, loved what he could make Sam feel in the dark of the night, “You can do it, Baby.”

Sam cried out and arched up again. His face was flushed horribly as he whimpered in bliss. Though, his beautiful torture was not from the assault on his prostate this time. No, it was from something much more powerful.

Gabriel was teasingly guiding his feathers over Sam’s skin. A soft trailed of plumage down his thighs, then against his back. The angel smirked when it was his last trick that made Sam’s hips jerk.

Gabriel carefully bent his wing, stroking his silky feathers along Sam’s cock. In reaction, the hunter jerked up and then slammed himself down hard on Gabriel’s cock. A cry of unhindered bliss roared from the hunter as he came hard.

Gabriel gasped at the feel of Sam spasming around his cock. He growled and lovingly grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair. He pulled the hunter down into a passionate kiss, groaning loudly as he came in his lover.

Orgasms giving way to afterglow, Gabriel laid back on the bed and guided Sam to slump atop of him. That’s what was great about being an angel, he could hold his massive lover and never worry about being squished. All he had to do was lay there and love his boyfriend.

“You did so great, Sammich.” Gabriel purred lovingly as he removed the ribbon from Sam’s wrists and the blindfold from his eyes. Sam simply whined softly and snuggled against Gabriel’s chest, arms coming around to hug the angel to him.

“I love you, Moon Sugar, so much.” Sam whispered blissfully as he nuzzled his nose under Gabriel’s jaw and kept it there, sighing happily.

“I love you too, Samshine.” Gabriel turned his head and kissed Sam’s ear, whispering back, “Get some sleep, Handsome.”

Sam couldn’t argue with that command, he was exhausted. He kissed Gabriel’s throat before sighing happily once more. He quickly started to drift off as Gabriel lovingly carded his fingers through Sam’s silky hair.


End file.
